Closer than Nakama
by FreudTastic
Summary: RP Fic. Zoro and Chopper have always been close Nakama companions, facing all types of challenges on the Grand Line. But what happens when the challenge... is to admit they love each other?
1. It All Began With A Cuddle

**Story Name:** Closer than Nakama

**Type of Story: **Chapters

**Anime/Video Game:** One Piece

**Characters:** Roronoa Zoro, Tony Tony Chopper

**Pairing:** Zoro/Chopper

**Genres:** Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** M – harsh language, sexual content(later on), violence

* * *

Ok, so I want to make a few things clear here; First off, YAOI. This haz it. So back off before reading, and then flaming me for no reason. Second; This Fan Fic is based off an RP one of my friends and I had a few days back, but we sadly had to quit. Fortunately, I can use the power of Fan Fiction to bring it back! =3 Do enjoy this.

I was playing the role of Zoro and the others, while my friend, Steph, played the role as Chopper and Usopp.

* * *

As the Pirate World's days had gone on and on, the Strawhat Crew's pirates had been growing bored of lately, and as their voyage over the Grand Line goes on, so does their adventure lust and desire to find fortune & friends. Although, as of late, all they've seen is seagulls & open ocean. But for two of the crew members... that's all they need.

Roronoa Zoro - the crew's Swordsman - was leaning to the mast as usual, taking an afternoon nap in the blistering sun. Everyone else were inside and trying to cool off, but the stubborn Bushido had demanded to be outside, and be alone. He sighed in relief, feeling a few drips of sweat trickle down his face as he laid there. Just as he was about to turn over to his side, he suddenly felt a cooling sensation on his forehead. He groaned slowly, and without opening his eyes, he spoke; "Chopper... why're you out here? I can take care of myself." he felt Chopper - the Strawhats's doctor - gently apply a wet towel to his forehead, so he would not go insane of the heat. Chopper didn't even flinch. "It isn't good to be out here, Zoro." He responded, his hoofed hand holding the cloth to the man's forehead. "No one wants you getting heatstroke." He dabbed the rest of the sweat up before jumping back down to the deck, looking up at him. "Why are you out here still?" The young doctor worried about the swordsman. He was always there to help him out of trouble and danger when he couldn't defend himself. In a way he looked up to Zoro.

"Tceh. Watch me try get one." Zoro said, a slightly demonic grin appearing on his face, his eyes still closed. He was a lazy bum, he had to admit; mostly just slouching off on the deck of the Thousand Sunny when he had the chance. Though, he kind of had to admit, he liked the way Chopper always cared for him, and being there whenever he had gone and had his chest slashed open or something like that. "Eh, I dunno, really. Just bein' out here makes me feel calm. Now if you don't mind, I am trying t-" he was cut off as the skies suddenly clouded up, and small snowflakes began falling. "Eeeh? Guess this must be the crazy Grand Line weather Nami warned 'bout..." Zoro shrugged, as he pulled up a coat from behind his back, and covered himself with it. Chopper the snow and was in awe.

"Wow, it's as random as she said." As more snow fell Chopper shivered, shaking the snow out of his fur. "It's even c-colder than home!" He chattered. Being from a snowy land, he should be unused to it. But all the time of traveling in the heat, he just wasn't used to it anymore. Zoro nodded a bit as Chopper remarked how Nami had mentioned that the Grand Line's weather was a bit unusual compared to the normal oceans.

"Yeah, it is." he remarked, before looking at Chopper, watching him shiver and clatter his teeth. The poor thing, he had probably gotten so used to the heat during the sailing that he had completely forgotten how to be used to cold weather! Normally, Zoro would of just shrugged and dismissed Chopper to go inside or something, but this time around... he felt sad for Chopper. Sighing, he picked up Chopper without saying a word, and put him close to his chest, then tucked in both of them in his coat, holding his arms around Chopper as well. "Better?" he asked simply. Chopper felt this and tensed over for a second, looking straight up at him.

"Y-Yeah..." He said, at a slight loss of words. "T-thanks." He had to admit the man's body was nice and warm. Chopper snuggled onto his chest. He hoped his fur wasn't stiff or stringy from all the snow that hit it. He took off his hat so he could rest his head on Zoro gently. "You're really warm."

"Thanks." Zoro said, again, very simply and straight-forward. He was usually the one who wasn't showing emotions, but inside him... he could feel a small, tingling sensation. What could it... be? He shrugged it off though, looking down at Chopper. He smiled for a second, seeing how cute Chopper was while snuggling up to his chest, but his "serious" look soon returned, as he heard footsteps nearby. Sanji - the ship's chef - walked by, and noticed him and Chopper.

"Eh? Never knew you'd gone soft-hearted, greenhead." he scolded him with a smirk. Zoro growled with clenched teeth for awhile, but in the same time... he didn't want to move, as he'd risk dropping Chopper. He grunted, shot Sanji a lethal glare, and sneered out; "Piss off, Ero-Cook." to which Sanji sneered back, and marched off.

"You doin' ok, Chopper?" he asked, wanting to know if it was warm enough for Chopper.

"Yeah..." Chopper said, relaxing as he was feeling himself warm up. He snuggled closer to Zoro, liking how he was tucked inside his arms and coat. The little reindeer closed his eyes. "When I get big, I'll be the one providing the warmth." He joked to Zoro. Zoro could not help but to let a small chuckle pass his lips, but he kept it subtle, and just nodded. "Well, you could do it right now, if you turned to your Heavy Point form." he pointed out. He tapped Chopper's nose a bit, just to tease him a bit, before holding him close to his warm body. "When is this damn snow gonna disappear?" His brown fur barely hid his blush. It wasn't in a way of a fangirl, heaven's more. It was a blush of admiration. He opened his eyes to look up at him.

"I don't know. But I like the snow. So white, fluffy and pure. It's like whipped cream." He smiled at the analogy. He always had a sweet tooth.

"Heh, I guess you're true." Zoro commented, before smirking a bit. "Well, I think it's about time we got inside again. Even if this coat is warm, we'll have to recharge our own batteries, you know?" he said, as he stood up and held around Chopper so he would not fall. Then, he took the coat, wrapped it around the little reindeer, and held him in his arms like the coat was a cradle. "Keep yourself warm. I am a tough guy." he said slowly, as he felt the chill bite into his skin and bones... but he shrugged it off, and headed to the cabin entrance. Chopper couldn't help but to indignantly squirm. He did appreciate the generosity, but he wasn't a baby.

"Okay..." He grumbled, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact. He was such a child at times.

"Hmph, fine then. I was just trying to be nice." Zoro eye-rolled at Chopper being so naive at times, and as soon as they got into the warmth of the cabin, he let Chopper down on the floor, making sure he was standing straight up. "Ok, lil' guy. Better now? Sorry for treatin' ya like a baby." Zoro apologized rather bluntly, before he went up to his hammock to get some rest.

"Oi, Chopper!"

The captain - Monkey D. Luffy himself - greeted Chopper with his big, dumb grin as usual. "Hehe, hiya! Are you and Zoro ok?" he asked, knowing it was snowing outside from seeing it through the cabin window. Chopper smiled at him, setting the coat on the hook, which he had to jump to reach.

"We kept ourselves warm. But make sure you're bundled up when you go outside, Captain." He said, losing his smile. "You're rubber, we don't want you to freeze and break, okay?"

"Yosh! Got that, doctor-san!" Luffy smiled, still having his big, childish grin on his face. He was such a child sometimes! Though he went to get some rest as well, while Zoro was slagging off in his hammock. He was snoring already, even if it had only been seconds since he laid down in it. Chopper noticed this and watched Zoro for a moment.

"He sure likes to sleep a lot." the boy mused. But he saw that he was sleeping without a blanket. It was going to be a cold night, he could feel it in his bones. He was thinking and took his own blanket, laying it out over the man. At least that way he'd be warm. As for himself, well now he didn't have a blanket. But he looked at Zoro's coat and, thinking it was an even trade, took it down got into his bed quietly. He yawned as he laid down. "Night Luffy." He called.

"Oh, you goin' to bed too?" Luffy asked, smiling still. "Well, night Chopper! Sleep tight!" with this, he went into his captain cabin, and went to sleep as well. Zoro was still snoring pretty loudly, and he had not noticed Chopper laying out his blanket over him. But as he noticed he slept much warmer now, he smiled at the feeling of warmth. Chopper looked over and saw Zoro was smiling. The doctor couldn't help but smile himself.

"Sleep well, Zoro." He said under his breath. He curled up under Zoro's jacket. It was enough to cover him but it was hard to stay nice and cozy. But he soon found himself sleeping, not cold but not warm either. It was somewhere in between. He felt a slight jolt of relief fill his body, and this made him happy.


	2. Something's Wrong

During the next day, the weather was at least decent. It was sunny, but not too hot. A few clouds here and there, but not too cold, either. Everyone were out and having fun... well, except for Zoro, who was still sleeping in his hammock, snoring as usual. "Oh, where is that party-pooper?" Nami frowned, sitting in a sun chair near the side of the deck.

"I could get him up... with a kick in his bloody arse..." muttered Sanji, blowing smoke rings from his cig.

"No no, Sanji-Kun! No need for that!" Nami smiled. She turned to Chopper, who was looking kinda lonely. "Chopper? Could you go inside and wake Zoro up? He's missing all the fun!" Chopper had been staring up at the clouds, spacing out when he heard Nami.

"h-Huh?" He asked, as he looked over with a lost look.

"She said go wake the sleeping beauty." Usopp mused. "He seems civil to."

Chopper took a moment and then smiled, nodding. "kay!" He chirped. The little furry creature ran into the sleeping cabin, looking over to Zoro's hammock. "Zoro-san?" He called, walking over. "You awake?" Zoro was heard snorting in his sleep, then he turned around and dozily half-opened an eye, looking at Chopper.

"C-Chopper? Why the hell are ya wakin' me up?" he said, yawning loudly before he got up and stretched his body, all his bones cracking loudly as he did this. "Uagh! That's MUCH better!" he looked down at Chopper, seeming more calm now. "Well? Is it morning already?"

"It's almost noon." Chopper replied. Strangely, he wasn't at all grossed or creeped out by Zoro's crackling habits. "You sleep a lot for such a good fighter that doesn't fight all the time." He mused. He noticed the blanket he gave him had fallen from off of him, so he just smiled and picked it up, folding it before he put it back on his bed. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

"Eh? What's that for a question?" Zoro tilted his head a bit, before he got back to his hammock, picked up his three katana sheaths, and strapped them to the green sash around his waist. "Of course I am not getting sick, I am fine!" he glanced a bit at Chopper, noticing him folding the blanket he had tossed of and putting it on his bed. "Oi... did you, really... give me your blanket?" he asked, a bit surprised. Chopper was taken aback by his surprised tone. He looked at Zoro.

"Yeah, I gave you mine since I couldn't find any extras lying around." The young reindeer gave the man a smile. "You needed it more than I did last night."

"Well, that was..." Zoro was still kinda baffled, looking at Chopper. He had no idea Chopper cared so much for him! Sure, they were Nakama and all that, but... really, this much? He smirked a bit, nodding slightly. "It was thoughtful of you, but I can assure you, I'll never get sick! Now, I'm gonna catch some fresh air!" he said, before joining the others outside. Chopper just grinned at the compliment. He followed his good friend outside.

"He's up." He called. Usopp chuckled.

"'Bout time!" He said in his nasally voice of his. "What took ya, were you tuckered out after snuggling with Chopper yesterday?" He sneered, as Sanji told them all. Instantly, one of Zoro's blades were aimed at Usopp's long nose, and he held it with a frown.

"Did Ero-Cook tell you that?" He snarled, pushing the blade closer to his nose. "You know, Usopp... I can be VERY cranky in the mornings... so if you want your nose in one piece... then I suggest you back off." with that, he sheathed his sword again, before he went to practice his arm strength by lifting his weights. A bead of sweat had formed on Usopp's head before he just fainted. Chopper was holding back a blush and wanted to follow Zoro. But as the ship's doctor, he had his priorities. He knelt down beside the unconscious man, as Chopper examined him to make sure he didn't hit his head.

"Hey, Zoro-San, wasn't that unnecessary?" asked Luffy, noticing the whole scene while Zoro ignored him, lifting his weights.

"Oi, asshole. He's 'talkin' to ya. The CAPTAIN!" Sanji scowled Zoro. This made the Bushido drop the weights he carried, and unsheathed his blade again, aiming at Sanji.

"I'll cut your legs off if you ever tell someone about something I do ever again, you bastard." he snarled. Nami sighed and turned away, expecting a fight as usual. But for some reason, while Zoro wanted to slice off the cook's legs... he didn't want to do it, in the same time. He wanted something way else. Some... comfort. He sighed and sheathed his blade again. "S-Sorry, I... I just need rest..." he groaned, before he went back to the sleeping cabins. Sanji just snorted and lit another cig.

"Eh? Zoro's really weird today." Luffy commented. Chopper was watching the whole fight from Usopp's side. Something was wrong, he knew there was. Once he figured out Usopp was okay he ran after his role model. He shut the door after he walked in, and watched Zoro.

"Zoro-san... What's wrong?" He asked, worry and anxiety on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?" Zoro was sitting down in his hammock, his face buried in his hands. He did not know what was holding back the "monster" inside him, which would have made an easy fight out of Sanji. His breathing was short and almost sounded like groans, and he just felt that he'd rather drop and die for some reason. And give it all up. He looked up to see Chopper, who seemed to be concerned about him.

"What you doin' here, get lost..." Zoro groaned, trying to sound tough as usual, but seeing as that didn't work, he just sighed and drooped his head. "I-I don't know what's wrong, Chopper... I wanted to fight Sanji... but I didn't have the guts to do it, or somethin'..." This only made the boy more anxious. He trotted up to his side.

"Well... maybe you're too tense, or maybe you're ill, or hungry..." The urge to check on his friend was too strong, grabbing Zoro's hand. "Come on, out of the hammock and take off your shirt. You're sitting on my bed so I can give you a check up." Before the man argued the reindeer managed to pull him where the boy wanted him. He went to his medical kit, getting some basic things like a thermometer and a stethoscope and more. He hopped onto his bed, waiting for Zoro to take off his shirt.

"O-Oi, Chopper!" Zoro tried to protest, and show that he was fine, but the small reindeer somehow forced him down onto his bed, and there he now was, being ordered to take off his shirt. "Geez..." he groaned silently for himself. But he obeyed orders, and took off his shirt, revealing his body. His chest was not one of the more... prettier ones, as it was filled with scars and bandages from old fights he had been in, protecting his Nakama and crew companions. But he was well-toned and muscular, never the less. "So? I took it off, you happy now?"

Chopper grinned. "Yep!" He chirped. He put the stethoscope in his ears and pressed the sensor on his chest. "Take a couple deep breaths." He instructed, as he was checking his heart rate. Zoro rolled his eyes a bit. As if he never had taken a doctor check-up before. He nodded slowly, before taking a few, deep breaths, his heart beating at a healthy, steady pace. But as he laid there, his eyes closed, he could not help but to think about Chopper. How nice it actually felt when he was close to him under his coat and all... how kind he was to let him use his blanket... he tried to shrug it off, but his heart skipped a few beats when he thought about it. Chopper noticed this and his eyes widened. "You're hearts beating like a pair of bongos!" He exclaimed, looking up at the man. He held out the thermometer after taking off the sleeve so it was clean. "Here, you know what to do."

"Yeah yeah..." Zoro said, before Chopper stuck it near his mouth, and he insinctively received it. It showed a rather normal body temperature at first, but as Zoro still had thoughts about Chopper in his head, a rather subtle blush around his face made it rise, until it was around a fever-ish level. He noticed it from the corner of his eye, and before the reindeer would start worrying, he spoke up. "Chopper, I am not sick, ok? It's just that... a lot of thoughts have been messing up my head lately." he hoped that Chopper either could just hear him out, or that he was a darn good therapist as well as a doctor. Because he had a lot on his mind. Chopper was confused at this. He believed him but wanted to help still.

"Well, what's been on your mind?" he asked, taking the thermometer and, after cleaning it, he put it in his little first aid box. "It's good to get things off your chance." Zoro nodded, a bit unsure of how the young reindeer would react to him easing his mind.

"Well, Chopper..." Zoro said slowly, before he sat up slowly, taking on his shirt and looking at Chopper. "I've had rather... weird thoughts in my head. Ever since yesterday."

"Weird thoughts?" The reigndeer inquired, as he made the large man lay down. "Well, what are these 'weird thoughts'? Why do they make you act like this?" He sat down cross-legged, watching his close friend seem uncomfortable.

"Well, most of 'em..." Zoro began, sighing a bit. "Is about a person." he didn't want to say out loud who the person was, for he was worried of how Chopper would react. He was the one asking him, for crying out loud! He didn't want the reindeer to panic or be in shock, so he said simply; "If you promise not to freak out, I'll tell you who that person is." Chopper didn't like the sound of it. But with his need to help his friend out he nodded. But before he could say it Usopp walked in.

"Guys, we're stopping at an island for some supplies. Nami says it's the last one for months so we gotta stock up." Chopper frowned at the time, but he knew they could always finish up later.

"Alright, Usopp." He said, giving Zoro his shirt back. He smiled. "We'll pick it up later, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zoro frowned. He had really wanted to talk about his thoughts, but since they had to re-supply, that was his priority now. And to protect his Nakama, in case they ran into trouble. He picked up his shirt, threw it on himself, and then sheathed his blade and put them on his waist. "Let's go, Chopper." he said, as they went outside to the deck, waiting for them to dock by the island. Chopper smiled, following the swordsman. When they went to the islands Chopper tended to stay near him, as he was always uneasy around strangers. His teacher tried to help with his xenophobia, but he never succeeded. Within the hour the ship docked and the crew went onto the shore.


	3. A Drunken Foe

The island was bigger than they expected, with a large town just a mile down. Trees and mountains scattered across the island. "Whoa! Cool! This is like, the coolest island ever!" Luffy exclaimed, as he looked all around the island from their "lookout" point near the docks.

"You always say that." Sighed Nami, being annoyed with her captain's stupidity. Zoro was standing at the front, along with Sanji, Chopper and Franky.

"Yosh, let's go then. Won't get so much done if we stay around here." Zoro said, leading the way for the others. He noted how close Chopper was to him, but decided not to take it up for conversation. The young reigndeer probably would've clung onto his leg if he could. But he didnt' want to seem _too_ reliant on his tall friend. Usopp looked around curiously.

"Wow, for a big island, the town's pretty tiny." he mused. Instead of a trading city like most believed, it was just a small town with a market street for local goods.

"I think it's one of those islands that specialize in farming." Chopper commented. "It's good for how long we're going."

"You could be right, Chopper." Nami said, pointing up to the skies. "See the turbulence in those clouds? The weather here is probably consisting most of rain and sunshine, which _does_ make it good for farming, indeed. These villagers must have known it, and made their village here. Interesting..." she scribbled down a few notes of the weather and climate while they walked towards the town. It was a pretty long walk, but as long as they got there, all were happy about it.

"Aaaw, I'm hungry!~" Luffy cried out after about a half hour of walking, his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Quit whinin', Luffy. We're almost there." Sanji scolded while lighting another cig. Chopper silently agreed with Luffy. He did feel a little peckish from all the walking.

"I hope they have cotton candy." He said. The boy always craved something sweet, this was no exception. So, other than medical supplies, he knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Well, I hope they have basic equipment." Usopp grumbled. "Or something exciting. I dont' want the last island to be boring."

"You always want sweet stuff, don't you, Chopper?" Zoro smirked a bit, looking down at the peckish little reindeer as he walked. He just chuckled after that, before returning his gaze onto the road. Finally, they arrived in the village, which was crowded and filled with people and animals alike.

"Wow! This village is kinda bigger up-close than from a distance!" Nami said, rather impressed of the number of people living in the village.

"Cool! Super-cool!" Luffy chanted as he rushed straight towards the village.

"Oi, Luffy! Wait up!" Zoro exclaimed as he and the others rushed after their reckless captain.

* * *

"Oh, not again!" Chopper groaned as they all followed their rubber captain. By the time they all reached the town, the locals barely looked at them. They were used to travelers, so nothing was different to them.

"Wow, Chopper and Nami were right." Usopp said. "Produce galore! Looks like its vegetarian by Sanji for months!" Chopper still kept close to Zoro until he saw a sweets stand. He grinned as he trotted over to the stand. The rest need not to be said.

"Blech! I hate veggies!" Luffy complained, his tongue hanging out a bit to display his disgust for vegetables. Sanji of course, simply groaned, and gave his idiotic rubber captain a bonk in the head with his heel.

"Shut up, will ya Luffy. It's been awhile since I prepared a nice, vegetarian meal, after all. Might as well give it a shot!" he said, slightly excited over the possibilities he could make with all the vegetables.

"Ok, so I got a few Beli for each of us. It is a big sum for each of you, but I want you to use it SPARINGLY! Got it?" Nami said, handing small purses filled with Beli coins to each of the crew members. But when she was to hand Chopper his purse... he was as good as gone. "Huh? Where's Chopper?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I think I know where he is. And in that case, we've lost him a few feet behind." he said, grabbing Chopper's Beli before walking back. "I'll be back..." he groaned. He knew how Chopper could never resist anything sweet, and he had eyed the sweets stand they passed. But he never realized Chopper went for it. He soon saw the doctor in front of the stand, as he had realized he had no money. He went up to him and tapped the top of his hat. "Oi, Chopper." he said, handing him his Beli. "You forgot this. Or did ya think they give out sweets for free?" he chuckled a bit at his joke. Chopper looked up and grinned, blushing behind his fur.

"Thanks, Zoro!" He chirped, taking his money. "Do you want anything from here?" He offered. He paid the woman at the stand, happily taking the giant wad of cotton candy. He licked his lips, taking a inhuman bite of the spun sugar. Zoro glanced over at the stand, looking at all the cotton candy, caramels and what-not that was there, and could only give out a slight shiver of disgust. He didn't really HATE sweets... he just didn't think they were healthy for him.

"Nah, I'm cool Chopper." he said, smiling down at him to not disappoint him. "It's fine with me. Now, let's get back to the others. I bet they're worried." he told Chopper, turning around and was about to walk off, before a rather drunken man dressed in a black and white monk outfit, with spiky red hair and red eyes wobbled in front of him, pointing at him.

"Y-You! Y-Yer Zoro, ain't ya?" he hiccupped after speaking, and Zoro only tilted his eyebrows a bit.

"Yeah? And who are you, drunkard?" he growled.

"I-I am Kenra! Battle Monk of the Drunken Fist!" the man said, taking a rather wobbly fighting stance. "A-And I've come for ya, Roronoa Zoro! Yer bounty iz mine!" Zoro just sighed.

"I'll finish this quickly. Stay back, Chopper!" he said, before pulling out his three swords, and taking a stance.

"Oni-Giri!"

He rushed towards Kenra, and slashed him up in three places. Kenra gagged a bit, before smirking. "Y-Ya missed..." he said, before his entire upper body exploded into... beer.

"W-What the? Beer?" Zoro exclaimed, seeing the man's torso, arms, hands and head regenerate through a brown-ish liquid, as he turned to face Zoro with a grin.

"That's right. I've eaten the Biro Biro no Mi(Beer-Beer Fruit)!" Chopper's eyes widened at this, dropping his cotton candy.

"Look out, Zoro!" He exclaimed. "He can't be hit!"

"That's right. I can't be hit, or cut... but I can sure as hell hit YOU!" Kenra smirked, taking up a stance again and smirking at Zoro.

"Heh, you're just lucky cuz you have a Logia Devil Fruit, is that it? Well, I might tell you that I won't go down that easily!" Zoro said, charging at Kenra and slashing him up again, this time dividing him in half. The two halves just regenerated, and then Kenra delivered a punch towards Zoro. He dodged it, but in a drunken move, Kenra quickly kicked Zoro in the chin, sending him flying up a few feet before he hit the ground.

"Haha! Told ya, I have the Drunken Fist!" he hiccupped. The villagers around stopped what they were doing and circled around Zoro and Kenra, as they were planning to watch the sudden excitement.

* * *

Usopp noticed a big crowd and looked at Sanji. "Should we check it out?" Sanji looked over at the big crowd, hearing a few cheers and loud noises.

"Eh. Let's go then. It might be something interesting." he said, as the Strawhats went to see what was going on, only to see Zoro and Kenra fight. "Geez... Zoro can't just hold himself from starting a fight, can he?" sighed Sanji. Chopper saw his crew and ran over.

"Luffy, he's a bounty hunter!" He cried out.

"A bounty hunter?" Usopp echoed. "Well couldn't he have taken care of him by now-"

"He ate the Biro Biro no Mi, he can't be hit." Chopper explained fast. "And now Zoro can't get a hit at him."

"Ah? That drunken Ossan?" asked Luffy, pointing at Kenra.

"And he's eaten a Devil Fruit?" Sanji repeated, but his question was answered as everyone in the Strawhat Crew gasped, seeing Zoro cut off one of Kenra's arms... and it regenerated through the same, brown-colored liquid that had appeared when Zoro used his Onigiri against him. Zoro kept on slashing and cutting his body and limbs, but they kept regenerating.

"Haha! Taste this!" Kenra said, before laying down a barrage of punches at Zoro's chest, which made the Bushido groan slowly, and then, Kenra finished with a heel kick from above, but Zoro blocked it with his swords. "Hehe, time for one of my powers..." Kenra smirked, as his leg began turning to liquid. "Bīru Jūten!*" he exclaimed, as his leg shot out like a rope of liquid, quickly shooting directly into Zoro's mouth and forcing its way down his body.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out, being kinda shocked when his first-mate was attacked by such a weird move. Zoro gagged and coughed once the attack had ended.

"W-What the hell was tha-?" Zoro looked at Kenra; he seemed kind of blurred and... out of focus.

"Haha! how'd ya like that? My Bīru Jūten fills the enemy with my alcohol, working almost four times as quickly as normal booze! It slows my foes down, and make them... drunk, easily said, hahahahahahaha! Finishin' you will be a breeze!" he charged at Zoro, and punched him mightily in the gut, making Zoro gag even more. Usopp cringed at the attack.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Chopper frowned to see his friend doused in strong alcohol. He needed to do something, and fast. But what could he do against a master of drunken fighting? Wait, he ate the devil's fruit! And everyone knows that sea water is the consumer's weakness! Chopper looked at the crowd and saw none of them were paying attention to him. He took his chance and slipped out, he was going to help Zoro, one way or another.

"Hahahaha! How's that, Zoro? C'mon, fight me! I thought you were the "Strongest swordsman in the world"? Or was that just a hoax!" Kenra laughed manically, as he began beating up Zoro's drunken body, smashing his torso and kicking against his gut, arms and head. Poor Zoro was unable to defend himself against the onslaught of attacks, and soon enough... Luffy had enough! He would not tolerate seeing his first-mate being beaten up like this! His fists clenched tightly, veins popping up everywhere on his knuckles.

"CUT IT OUT!" he demanded, and pulled back his fist, extending it a bit. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" he lunged his fist against Kenra, who was about to attack Zoro, and hit him straight in the head. Kenra was unprepared for the attack, and had no time to use his Biro Biro no Mi abilities, and so he received a strong punch in the face, being knocked away from Zoro. Kenra got back up, only to see Luffy stepping up into the ring of people, glaring at Kenra.

"W-Who are ya?" Kenra said as he got up.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy... AND YOU'RE PICKING ON MY FIRST-MATE!" Luffy growled at the Bounty Hunter. Chopper was above them and was relieved to see Luffy help out Zoro. And not only that, it got Kenra away from him! The reindeer was standing on a slanted rooftop, holding barrels of water in place with some wood. The water didn't need to be explained on how it got there. It just was there. So Chopper was waiting for the perfect time to let loose the barrels of watery hell on Kenra. As soon as the bounty hunter came into place the barrels would crash and break upon him. So now it was the waiting game.

"First-mate, eh?" Kenra laughed as he got up, glaring back at the Strawhat captain, who's eyes were filled with subtle rage. "Hehahahahaha! Zoro! I thought you were a Pirate HUNTER, not a Pirate yourself! Ahahahahahahaha!" Luffy got more angered, and punched at Kenra, though this time, it went through him, thanks to his Biro Biro no Mi powers, but Luffy retracted his fist before it was stuck.

"He's my Nakama!" Luffy blurted out, before rushing up at Kenra. "Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" he extended his foot, stomping Kenra's chest, but it went through him with a splash.

"Hahahaha! Don't you get it! My body turns to beer as soon as you touch it, fool!" he laughed. Luffy grinned a bit, eyeing at Chopper before winking at him, as if he had seen Chopper all the time!

"That's not what I planned." he told Kenra, who got a bit confused. "GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!" he used his leg as a whip and with the foot stuck into him, Kenra followed its swing, and was tossed right under the barrels which Chopper had planted on the roof. "Do it, Chopper!" Luffy told him, taking out his foot from Kenra once he was in place.

"R-right!" Chopper called, giving a salute as he stamped on the trigger rope. This sent the wood in front of the barrels to snap and the barrels rolled off the ceiling, bombarding Kenra with would and water. "Have a nice shower!" Chopper grinned, putting his hooves behind his antlered head.

"G-Ghaahhh-b-blaaghh!" Kenra was thoroughly soaked with the water barrels, and stood up instantly, looking up at the reindeer. "WHY YOU LITTLE... BRAT! I'LL DRENCH YOU IN ALCOHOL!" he growled, and tried to launch his Beer Filling attack... but his limbs did not transform! "W-What? O-Oh no! The water.. IT'S SEA WATER! I-I can't use my Devil Fruit powers!" Luffy grinned as he heard this.

"Well, too bad for you!" he shouted, and charged at Kenra, beginning to punch thin air at first, but then, his fists began hitting Kenra like a machine gun. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" he cried out, hitting Kenra over and over again, who gagged and gasped for each hit on his body, his Biro Biro no Mi powers useless by now. As Luffy ended the attack, he was bruised and hit all over his body, just cringing as he tried to stand up.

"NOW YOU'LL FLY AWAY!" Luffy shouted, rushing up to him, his hands being stretched out behind him with his palms open. "GOMU GOMU NO..." his hands rushed forwards as he was up next to Kenra, whose eyes opened up in dread. "BAZOOKA!" Luffy's palms hit Kenra's chest with such force, he was propelled into the air, and into the horizon. As he was defeated, the crown were cheering loudly at their victor; Luffy. "Hehee! Good teamwork, Chopper!" he saluted his doctor reindeer. Chopper grinned modestly as he chuckled lightly. But now he had some serious work to do. He hopped down on a random assortment of things to land on the ground safely. He ran to Zoro's side, seeing as he was on the ground.

"Zoro-san!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"U-Uughh... C-Chopper?" Zoro managed to groan out, his injuries making him far from able to move normally. At least this time, his injuries did not consist of cuts and slashes like usually, but these were more internal ones. Some of his bones were broken, but mostly, he was too intoxicated with the alcohol to move. He managed to barely tilt his head to Chopper, smiling nervously. "H-Heh... I-I lost, didn't I?" he asked, chuckling a bit, as if to throw off the sadness in his loss. "W-Well... that sucks..." then he passed out.

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, rushing up to his first-mate. "C'mon everyone, let's get him back to the ship!" Luffy ordered, seeing Nami returning from the shopping.

"I am done! We got a load of supplies now, all thanks to m-" she looked around, and saw Zoro being badly bruised, and evidences of a fight. "Seriously, do you all have to start a fight in each village we enter? Geez!" she marched back to the ship.

"Let's go now, Capt'n." Sanji said as he went up to Zoro - his greatest rival, at some times - and lifted him up with ease, supporting him as they walked off. "You're always the one to strain yourself, green-head..." he muttered, before he resumed walking.

"C'mon Chopper. You gotta make sure he'll recover once we get back." Luffy told Chopper, as he stood up and walked off as well. Chopper nodded, not moving from Zoro's side once. He watched the cheated drunkee with anxiety and worry. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the man he nearly idolized, especially if it's while he was in the reindeer's care. They kept on walking to the ship, but Zoro and Chopper had no idea… their lives would take a drastic change very soon…


	4. Your First Kiss Might Be Your Last

When they reached the ship, he had the cook set Zoro in his bed, and not Zoro's hammock. "I'll take it from here, Sanji-san." he said.

"Yeah, you're better on this than I am. Make sure he's ok, Chopper." Sanji told the doctor, giving him a gentle smile before he went out of the room, leaving them alone. Chopper grabbed a bucket and set it next to Zoro, in case the man had to throw up. He grabbed his basic tools, to make sure his organs were still functioning. Zoro soon came to his senses... more or less. Thanks to the alcohol that had been shot into his body, he now had a serious hangover, so as soon as he woke up, he groaned in pain and held his head.

"A-Aaahhh, fuck... my head..." he growled slightly, and then noticed he was in the ship, and Chopper was near him. "Chopper..." he groaned again. "How long was I out for?" Chopper had finished wrapping a splint around his left wrist. He looked up at Zoro, happiness and concern on his furry face.

"An hour." he said, pushing him back down to the bed. "You shouldn't move so much, you were cheated."

"Like I can't feel it already..." groaned Zoro, as he was pushed down by Chopper's hoofed hand. He lay still then, and just stared up into the roof. He felt ashamed of himself. He had promised to never lose again, from the moment he was defeated by Juracule Mihawk. And this day, that promise was broken. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to burst right in front of Chopper. And besides, what would the crew think if they heard about him crying? Sanji would probably make fun of him to the ends of the worlds, that Ero-cook. Sighing, he just laid there, as Chopper tended to his wounds. Chopper soon finished and watched Zoro. He knew the swordsman was gravely upset, and the hangover didn't help. He grabbed a fresh apple and offered it to him.

"Here, it'll help settle your stomach and keep you from heaving if you wind up throwing up." He said gently. "And, Zoro... You shouldn't be so upset." Zoro glared slightly at Chopper as he told him not to be upset and just sighed deeply, grabbing the apple gentle with his uninjured hand and taking a bite of it.

"Why not, I got every reason to be..." he sighed again, laying his head back. "Chopper... you were not there when it happened, so I will tell you. Back in the days, when it was just me, Captain, Usopp and Nami on the crew... well, that bitch stole our ship that moment, but anyhow... we had met Sanji as well, and we defended his restaurant ship against a warlord pirate named Don Krieg. Luffy kicked his ass, of course, but I... I got to face my greatest foe yet..." he swallowed hard, remembering both the ecstasy and fear he had from that moment. "Hawk-Eye Mihawk. He is one of the Shichibukai, pirates who were granted the title Warlords from the Marine Headquarters itself, being free to raid, pillage and otherwise, to the return of their eternal servitude to the Marines. I faced Mihawk in a one-on-one match... and I lost, nearly losing my life that time. From that moment, until I face him again... I..." a slight tear fell from his eye, and he didn't care if Chopper saw it. "I promised I'd never lose again, until I faced him on the battlefield once more." Chopper was shocked by the confession, and flustered as he saw the tear. That couldn't' be a tear, could it? Chopper suddenly regretted his words. The idea of hurting his friend to a point of a single tear... He didn't like it. He looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, Zoro-san... I just don't think it counts... he cheated, with the alcohol thing... I didn't mean to make you tear up.." Zoro sighed again, brushing off the tear from his face before looking at Chopper.

"Thanks for tryin' to cheer me up, fella..." he said, using his healthy hand to pet the reindeer's head gently. "Really appreciate it." he managed to force a small smile as he looked at Chopper. "It's ok, Chopper. Don't make such a fuzz out of it. I'll be fine sooner or later." Chopper felt his hand and smiled quietly at him.

"I hope so... I was worried about you, ever since he couldn't be cut. I was scared something worse than this would've happened. And well... I don't know what I'd do if you were gone." The confession was completely sincere. He looked up to the man, he felt safe with Zoro.

"Really now?" Zoro asked, smiling still as he lifted Chopper's chin gently, to look into his cute little eyes. He knew he had helped Chopper numerous times before, and that the two of them were almost inseparatable... but that he looked up so much to him? It kind of caught the swordsman off guard, but he took it gently. "Also... that confession I was going to make... when you asked me what had been burdening my mind..." he followed up, looking around to make sure no one was peeping. "I can tell you now." Chopper was silent as he liked the touch of Zoro's hand. He hid his blush well, as he slowly nodded.

"Anything to help you, Zoro-san." Chopper said with a soft smile, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Well then..." Zoro smiled, before he let go of Chopper, watching him sit down near him on the bed. "As I was about to say... I've been having certain... thoughts of a person lately. It makes me kinda... unstable sometimes, but mostly, it fills me with comfort and certainty, that I can go through another day in my life. And that person..." he decided to surprise Chopper, and with a light swing of his arm, he brought the reindeer closer to his chest, gently placing him on top of it, and looked deep into his eyes. "It's you, Chopper." he said with honesty, stroking his cheek with the backside of his uninjured hand. Chopper let out a light gasp from the sudden movement. He found himself staring at Zoro with wide eyes, sitting on his firm chest. He was that important to the swordsman? He couldn't believe it, he never knew his words could make Chopper's heart stop and flutter at the same time. It made him feel warm, fuzzy. He bit his lip.

"Z-Zoro... I don't know what to say." he admittedly, his eyes starting to well up in tears. But they were tears of joy, not sadness. Zoro just smiled at the reindeer doctor's unexpected behavior. He knew that he'd be surprised, and maybe happy, but not this happy. He only chuckled though, and wiped off Chopper's joy tears.

"Hey, don't cry Chopper. It's ok. I understand you are happy that someone cares for you that much..." he said, his words softer and sweeter than any sweets Chopper could have possibly eaten in his life. He brought Chopper closer to himself, hugging him with one arm. "Chopper... you mean so much to me. I can't describe it, really." Chopper had to lay down to be in Zoro's arm. He had fallen beside him and he hugged his chest softly, his arms not even able to wrap around fully. He cuddled against him softly, wiping his eyes against his arm.

"I'm so happy, Zoro, I can't remember the last time I felt this good." He confessed, his blush now starting to show.

"Hehe, well..." Zoro chuckled, as he looked at Chopper snuggling up to his body. He could not believe how irresistibly cute he was, with his brown, short fur and sweet, innocent-looking face. He smiled even more, knowing what he have had for thoughts about Chopper. This ignited his will to go even further, and pulled up Chopper even closer to his face. "I can show you... exactly WHAT kind of thoughts I've been having..." he closed his eyes, and before Chopper asked why, he locked lips with the reindeer, sharing his first kiss with him. Chopper swore he could've either melt into a pool of fur or launch right into the sky. It was Choppers first kiss and he felt even better than just a minute ago. He slowly kissed back, closing his eyes. He felt content, safe with him. He felt like everything was going to be okay now. All the bad he witnessed just seemed to melt. He moved closer to Zoro as he kept kissing him softly. Zoro was now in true pleasure and happiness. He had never felt like this, not even when he was drunk. It made him feel warm and comforted, and in the same time, it made him feel safe with the small Chopper. He wrapped his one arm around his back, pulling him ever closer to enjoy the kiss even further, just moaning quietly as his mouth did the work against Chopper's, and soon enough, his tongue slipped up against Chopper's lips, wishing for entrance. Chopper felt his tongue and couldn't help but to shy away. His brown furry cheeks were drowned out by a hot blush.

"M-Maybe we should take it slow..." he stuttered. He did want to participate and be Zoro's little pet, but Zoro was still injured. And plus, he was all new to this. He wanted to work his way up so it'd be even more special when they go all the way. He just hoped Zoro would understand.

"Mmm?" Zoro broke off for awhile, a bit confused at Chopper's statement, but then he understood. Chopper was probably a bit shy and scared about this, whilst Zoro was never afraid to try new things, and was always eager for things. He nodded a bit, smiling a while before petting Chopper's head. "It's ok. Guess I got a bit carried away, haha..." he chuckled. "You're right, we should be slow on this, and I am still injured, to boot. Maybe some other time, I guess?" Chopper smiled at this and nodded.

"Yeah." he chirped, much perkier than he usually is. He gave him a peck on the cheek softly, still hugging him. "I'm glad you understand." He watched him with adorable, affectionate eyes. "Do you think the others would be okay with this anyway?" he asked.

"Beats me." shrugged Zoro, enjoying his peck on the cheek and the hugging arms of Chopper. "I bet Sanji would scold me, but I don't care about that pervy ol' cook. Luffy... he's too stupid to understand basic things, anyways, and that greedy bitch Nami would only bother about it if it somehow crashed with her cash interest." he chuckled. "As with Franky, Robin and Brook... I dunno, simply." he shrugged it off. Should we keep this a secret then? For now at least?" He asked softly. He was willing to keep it under wraps if it would make his now-closer friend. Chopper rested his head against the swordsman's chest, happily nuzzling against it.

"Yeah, let's keep it a secret. I don't wanna be tempted to cut Sanji open every time we meet, because he scolds me or something." Zoro said with an understanding tone, petting Chopper's head while he nuzzled his chest. "That feels pretty nice, Chopper." He gave a small, but always adorable giggle. He felt very happy with Zoro; cuddling closer to him under the covers.

"You should get some rest now, Zoro. The more sleep the better." Zoro nodded slowly, before he laid down his arm beside himself, and smiled at Chopper.

"You're right, Chopper. I should get some rest when I can." he said, before he closed his eyes slowly, falling asleep. "See ya when I wake up... or something." he said before fully falling asleep. Chopper smiled, as he kissed Zoro's cheek softly. He was tempted to sleep in his arms but he knew he still had work to do. He wriggled is way out of Zoro's arms, tucking him afterwards. He hopped down to the floor and put his medical kit away. He watched Zoro with a soft smile, before he left the cabin to get a meal. As Chopper left the cabin to leave Zoro to sleep, Luffy instantly came up to Chopper, wanting to know how his first-mate was.

"Chopper! Oi, Chopper! Is Zoro going to be ok?" he said, being really concerned for Zoro, since he was his first Nakama and crew member. Chopper nearly leapt out of his fur, but saw it was just his worried captain and not some stranger about to beat him up. He relaxed; his sweat dropping.

"Y-Yes, captain!" He said with a smile. "A few broken bones but he should be able to walk in a week." he chuckled. "Knowing him though, he'll try in a few days." he mused.

"Hehe, okay! Yeah, I kinda know how Zoro is, haha! He is a warrior, ya know!" Luffy said cheerfully, knowing that Zoro would be ok. He gave Chopper his usual, cheerful smile before petting him on the head. "Take care of him, will ya?" he asked, before he walked off. Chopper only smiled, happy that his captain was such a good guy. He was still a kid at heart, but that's what made him charming, in his own special way. He looked back into the cabin to see Zoro sleeping. He gave a soft smile before shutting the door to let the man have some peace.


	5. Til' Death Do You Part

A few months after the fight against Kenra, and still no successful encounter with treasures or new friends had favored the Strawhats. As predicted by the reindeer doctor, Zoro had been trying to sneak out, still with his injured body. But Chopper had always forced him back to bed, gently of course, so he would not be injured more. But Zoro kept sneaking out of his room from time to time, as if to tease his friend-turned-secret-lover to let him know it was just for fun. Anyhow, on this day, Zoro was in bed as usual, because Nami had predicted a harsh storm to arrive in a few minutes, and he did not want to be tossed around. He had recovered from some major wounds now, but he still had to rest.

"Ok everyone, since Zoro ain't here to help us with the preparations, we have to prepare twice as fast! Everyone got that?" Nami shouted to the others, as she saw the storm clouds appear on the horizon. "The storm is about to hit in about one minute and thirty-four seconds!"

"You're saying you couldnt' have put us to work BEFORE the storm approached?" Usopp snapped. "I mean, couldn't you have figured out it was coming maybe, I don't know, TEN MINNUTES AGO?" Chopper frowned.

"In the time this argument took place we could've gotten work done. Luffy can't even be near the deck because of the crashing waves, so it's just us." He called. "We need to hurry and get ready. If we get damaged we'd have to go all the way back to get proper repairs. So let's just get ready!"

"This is the Grand Line, Usopp!" Nami quickly snapped back at their long-nosed sniper, remembering him of its instability and constant changing. Then she nodded at Chopper's statement. "Alright then, let's get ready, ASAP! Sanji, Usopp! Tie up the sails!" she ordered.

"YES, NAMI-SWAN!~" Sanji chirped out, hearts forming around his head, before he returned to his normal self, and grabbed Usopp. "C'mon now, Usopp! We got work to do!" he said as they rushed to tie up the sails.

"Franky! Stand by the rudder and prepare for rough steering!" she told their cyborg shipwright.

"Super! Leave it to me!" Franky said as he went off to the rudder room.

"Chopper! You and I better make sure to transfer some cargo down below the deck!" she said to Chopper, pointing to a few barrels and crates of the supplies they bought a few months ago, but had not carried down yet. Chopper nodded as he watched Usopp beign dragged away by the love-sick pervert. He sighed, that was a disease he coudl never cure. He nodded to Nami's orders, running to a barrel. He turned it to his side, quickly rolling it to the supply room under the deck. He just hope things would be okay this time. As they all were preparing for the storm to hit, Nami kept a steady look at the clouds, which seemed to move even faster now!

"W-What the? GUYS! THE STORM IS ABOUT TO HIT RIGHT NOW! WE WON'T MAKE IT!" she shrieked, feeling dread fill her body since it was a big storm. Her weather skills had NEVER hit wrong, but now, they had, and they had almost not time to prepare themselves!

"W-What? Usopp, hurry up tying that sail! The storm's about to hit!" he said, tying up his end of the sail, but then... the storm hit. And it hit with a furious wind like never felt before among the Strawhat crew. The waves were crashing even harder upon them than before, and almost threatened to send the Going Merry around! But luckily, they didn't. Nami and Chopper were now forced to hang onto the railings of the deck, to not fall off because of the furious gales. But just then, a rope from a rather big crate snapped, and the crate rolled straight for Chopper. Chopper's eyes widened at this. As he stared at his possible wooden death with horror he saw his life flash through his eyes. From when his family disowned him all the way to when he and Zoro shared their first kiss. This made tears come out of his eyes as he called out one name, not wanting to be taken out.

"ZORO!" In that moment, Zoro had barged through the door of his cabin. He was looking a bit healthier now, but he was still having problems of standing up straight because of some minor leg injuries. He saw the storm all over the seas, and worst of all, he saw Chopper about to be hit by a massive crate, possibly big enough to knock off the railings of the ship. He gasped shortly, before hearing Chopper cry out his name, and was about to rush up to him

"HOLD ON! CHO-!" he fell down on his knee, as a sharp pain in his knee rendered him unable to move, and he could only watch, along with the other crew members... how the crate smacked against the rail side, breaking it down and hitting Chopper, as both of them plummeted down into the wild oceans.

"CHOPPER!"

All the crew members, Zoro included, screamed out as they saw their doctor reindeer fall into the raging oceans below, and disappear into the waves. As that happened, and as both Chopper and the crate were out of sight, the storm calmed a bit, into a downpour. Zoro could not believe that something like this happened. He would not believe it. He just stood there, fallen on his knees, his spirit and heart being broken as he saw his best friend, and possibly lover, had fallen into the seas... out of his sight.

"C-C-Chopper... n-no..." his eyes were empty; filled with dread and sorrow beyond a human's understanding. "I-It's... It's my fault... I-I couldn't save him... c-cause of my wounds..." Usopp was the first to react, sorrow and mourn in his eyes.

"T-There's no way he could be gone..." He said quietly, and saw Zoro was upset. He walked over, kneeling down besides Zoro. "Zoro... It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this." Zoro was still numbed with dread and fear, and then he finally heard Usopp's words. How could it not be his fault? He was the one who had sworn to protect him, no matter what. It had been his sacred duty, almost! Then, as the heaving in his chest started to really pain his body, and he felt a lump in his throat that almost blocked his breathing, he knew this was it; he had been broken. Everything he would of lived for, the one person in his life he had cared for the most and wanted to share every single moment with, was now gone. Forever. That's where he burst. Tears fell from his eyes as he slammed both of his fists into the deck of Thousand Sunny, both in anger and sorrow.

"I-IT IS TOO, DAMN IT! I-I PROMISED TO DEFEND THE LIL' GUY, AND WHERE DOES THAT TAKE ME? NOW HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME BEING UNABLE OF PROTECTING HIM!" this only responded in lighting the fuel to a bigger fight, as Luffy - easily-offended of his crew's faiths as he was - punched Zoro in his head, making him fall onto his side.

"CHOPPER IS NOT DEAD, ZORO! HE'S NOT, DAMN IT, YOU HEAR ME?" he said, a mixture of his own sadness and rage being in his body. He went up to Zoro, grabbed the swordsman's collar, and held him up. "LISTEN, ZORO! WE'RE GONNA SET SAIL AS SOON AS WE CAN, AND WE'LL FIND HIM! YOU GOT THAT?" Everyone were gathered around the captain and his first-mate, knowing that their arguments usually ended up in one or both of them getting hurt. But surprisingly... no one was this time. Zoro just pushed Luffy back, as they exchanged stone-cold glares with each other.

"Fine. Keep chasing false hopes..." Zoro groaned, as he walked back into the cabin to rest.

"WHY YOU!" Luffy was about to pursuit him, but both Sanji and Usopp held him back.

"O-Oi, Luffy! Calm down! We'll find Chopper, ok?" Sanji said, hoping to calm Luffy down.

"Yeah, Luffy!" Usopp agreed, holding on tightly to the captain's arms. "Zoro's just really upset from the thought of losing his Nakama; you can't just beat the senses into him! And acting like this will only encourage him to be cynical!"

"Yeah, so you just calm down now, ok?" Sanji growled, keeping Luffy back as good as he could. Luffy finally calmed down, as Sanji and Usopp let go of their captain

"Nami." Luffy said calmly. "When can we set sail?" Nami was a still shocked still, but got to her senses and rushed to look at her schematics.

"W-Well, according to my calculations of earlier weather events like these, we should be able to set sail in no time!" Nami said. "The rain won't bother that much, and if we get some wind in a few seconds - which we should - it's gonna be a breeze!" Luffy nodded, and saw that his hat had fallen off. He took it up and got it on.

"Good. Everyone, prepare to leave once Nami says it's ok." Luffy said, walking off to his own cabin to take some rest as well. "And Zoro..." he turned to his broken first-mate's cabin door, knowing he didn't hear him right now. But he wanted him to hear. "We'll find Chopper. I promise you." and then, he went off to his cabin. In a few more minutes, the weather was suitable for sailing off, and so they did.


	6. The Realm of The Demigods

For the next few days there was no sign of Chopper. No hat, no shorts, not even his broken antler was along the sea. But some hour after noon and before nightfall the rain began to clear up. But instead of the sun shedding, its warm light, the grey sky turned it into a cold glare. A blanket of mists covered the ocean, making it impossible to see past the water.

Usopp was at the front of the Going Merry ship, trying to find anything in this void of emptiness. "HEY!" He called. "I SEE SOMETHING!" He squinted his eyes to see a large silhouette. "It's an island? Nami, you said the last one was the one we bought produce at!"

"I-I know, there should not be!" Nami gasped, hearing Usopp call out there was an island in the middle of nowhere. She checked her sea charts. Double checked them, even triple checked them! No island in the vicinity of their location whatsoever. "I-It's not on the charts! I swear it should not be there!" they all went out - well, everyone except Zoro, who was still locked up in his cabin, depressed as always - to see this mysterious island.

"Whoa! Cool! A mystery island!" smirked Luffy, looking at the island they approached. "Let's dock there! Maybe Chopper is there!" Usopp heard this and grinned. He then saw Zoro wasn't here and sighed. He sighed as he walked over to Zoro's cabin. He knocked on it with a frown.

"Oi, Zoro!" He called. "We found a new island, maybe Chopper's somewhere at shore! Come on out and help us look for him!" Zoro heard Usopp's words of an unknown island they had found, and somehow... he felt a bump in his chest. What if Chopper was there? What if they found him? He had to go with them, in case he was in danger! He stood up slowly, though, as he didn't want to raise his expectations too high, and went outside, sheathing his three blades.

"Ok then, let's go." he said, as he went with the others. Usopp was relieved to see him out of there.

"Make sure you eat something, I haven't seen you leave the cabin at all." He noted to the swordsman. Zoro nodded a bit before he grabbed a piece of meat being left on a barrel on the deck, and he began chewing on it.

"Hiya, Zoro! You ready to get on the island?" Luffy asked with his usual, dumb grin.

"Yeah yeah, let's get into it already." he said, pointing to the island.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy ordered. "Yes, Captain!" everyone nodded in agreement, and so they left the ship to discover the island.

"I wonder what we will find here." Sanji spoke out loud.

There was no dock to welcome them, so they had to pull up on the shore. Up a small climb of sand green, luscious grass covered the island in small plains. Past that was a great forest of mighty trees that stretched high into the skies. The whole feeling of the place was a mystical land, untouched by mankind as well as time. But in the forest was an eerie atmosphere, as if something was in there, waiting and watching the crew from afar.

"Wow... this place is amazing!" Usopp said. "How no one found this I'm not sure."

"Hehe, then we're lucky! We're the first ones here! We discovered a new island! Yay!~" Luffy cheered with a grin, as he leaped around a bit.

"You don't think this place is a little... strange, though?" Sanji asked, and Luffy stopped for awhile.

"Hehe! It only makes it more fun if it's mysterious!" he chuckled. "C'mon everyone! Let's go on a discovery tour!" he grinned. Usopp grinned.

"We'll have our names in history books! Or at least, Luffy's name will..." He said with his sweat dropping with realization. He followed his friends onto the grass and they slowly approached the forest. However, as the Strawhat Crew entered the woods, they suddenly got separated. No one knows how, but for some reason, the mists mislead them in different directions. Suddenly, spirits began rising from the ground, forming figures in front of the crewmembers, before dissipating into thin air.

"Eh? I dunno 'bout this..." Sanji said, and was about to turn around, until he heard a rather familiar voice.

"OI, SHRIMP! Ya think you would forget me that easily?" Sanji instantly recognized the tone, and turned around to see a chef with a rather high hat, and a wooden leg. His face had a big mustache which was twirled up.

"Z-Zeff? You ol' fart, what you doing here?" Sanji gasped out.

"Makin' sure you're alright, shrimp!" Zeff snorted, his mustache wiggling a bit. Sanji could still not believe he was seeing Zeff in front of him, but still, he was there.

"H-How in the…" he began, and rubbed his eye a bit. "Y-you're dead!" Zeff snorted a bit again.

"Tceh, does it look like I am dead?" he said. "Though, I am dead, true enough. Now look here, boy. You an' your pals are in a place known as the Realm of The Demigods. It's a really rare place where very few go, cuz no one knows the way here. So consider yerself lucky!"

"I-I… see… realm of the Demigods…" Sanji was still in a bit of a shock state, but listened to every word his mentor had to say to him.

* * *

In the meantime, Zoro was walking through the woods as well, not noticing he had gone lost. But then again, he was not the kind of person who cared if he got lost or not. He just followed his gut feelings. And right now... one of those said he was being... followed. He turned around and pulled up one of his swords, and blocked an incoming attack of a... blade arm? He backed off, and then saw a rather wide, black man step up to him. His hair was slick and grey, and rather short as well, and he had dark-green pants and a black robe with yellow trims on it. "W-What the? Y-You're... Mr. 1!" Zoro said, remembering him from Arabasta, as Mr. 1 from Baroque Works.

"That is correct. I am here for my revenge, Roronoa Zoro." Mr. 1 said coldly, before his arm changed to a blade, and he attacked Zoro. "Sparkling Daisy!" Mr. 1 shouted, as he put his hands together by the wrists, his palms facing Zoro's swords as he blocked the attack. Behind the swordman, the trees and rocks were cut in a star-like shape.

"Gghh! I hate this attack!" Zoro said, as he leaped backwards before Mr. 1 had time to launch him back. But as he landed, the sound of a buzz-saw was heard, and he gasped as he was punched in the gut by Mr. 1, who had transformed his arms into a drill-like weapon.

"Spiral Hollow!" Mr. 1 declared his attack, and Zoro's gut was punched as his skin and flesh was ripped up, blood spilling on the ground as he was launched back into a tree, hitting it with his back and landing on the ground. Zoro's world was a big, blurry haze. He was on the edge of death. His throbbing heartbeats were heard even clearer now, and he knew that if he didn't win this fight, he would surely die. What did it matter, anyway? His one, true friend and Nakama had been lost to him... maybe it was better off if he died now. At least then he would get to meet him again, in the afterlife. But then, a glimmer of hope, or a mad thought struck his head; what if Chopper was still alive? He didn't believe it at first, but then again... he had never lost hope in his friends. He didn't want to lose, however! So he got up slowly, trying to balance for awhile. Mr. 1 just humphed a bit at his persistence. "So you are up again." he said calmly.

"Yeah... and I'm... I'm going to fully kill you this time!" he grabbed one of his swords and sheathed it, before focusing all his willpower into that sword. "Ittoryu Iai..." he said slowly, before disappearing briefly, and then appeared behind Mr. 1, his sword drawn and a huge gash appearing on the Steel Man's chest. "Shishi Sonson!" he announced, before Mr. 1 fell down, defeated. "Hmph..." Zoro smirked at his victory, sheathing his sword before he walked off again, his determination set on one thing; to find Chopper. "Chopper? Chopper! You there? Answer me if you are!" Zoro shouted as he walked through the mists of the forest, slicing and chopping his way through the dense woodworks and vegetation. He was now desperate to find Chopper, no matter what. If he could not find him, then he'd have himself to blame again. Even if the others told him not to blame himself, he still felt it was his fault to not have been able to save Chopper. "CHOPPER? ANSWER IF YOU HEAR ME!" he called again, trying to find his furry little friend.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the forest and away from the crew, Chopper's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't remember what happened, but all he knew his head hurt. But when he sat up he let out a small gasp of pain, coming from his right arm and his left leg. He turned his head to the two pained legs and realized they were wrapped up, held together with some wood to keep in the right place. This confused him as he looked around, seeing nothing but green grass and rich brown trunks of surrounding trees. He looked up at the green canopy and groaned. The memories began to come back;

There was a storm, and Chopper was knocked into the ocean by a crate. But how did he get here? He went to grab his head as it began to hurt, and saw his hat was placed next to him. He felt around his head and his eyes widened. His loose antler was gone, and so was his good one. Thoughts were racing through his head and he was about to call out for his Nakama, though gave it up as he thought no one would be there to help him. But then, just as he was about to cry and think he was forever lost, he heard Zoro yell. He really was here! He couldn't believe his ears! He tried to call out to him, but his voice rasped. He clenched his hoof around it, trying to stimulate it. He then smiled, beaming.

"ZORO!" He yelled, as loud as he could. "ZORO, I'M OVER HERE!" He managed to say before coughing, his throat hurting. Zoro then heard a faint voice call back to him. He felt it was... so familiar. Then he realized who it was, whose voice literally screamed for him and then coughed loudly; Chopper.

"C-Chopper... y-you're alive. Y-You're alive!" spurred on by Chopper's calls for him, he dashed through the jungle depths, slashing through the leaves and vines in his path, everything to get to Chopper. "CHOPPER! CHOPPER! I-I AM HERE!" he cried out, and finally reached the place where Chopper was resting. He just stood still for awhile, looking down at the injured reindeer, seeing his antlers being cut off and laying beside him, but still... that smile was on his face. "C-C-Chopper..." Zoro was breaking down again, but now, of happiness, as he fell on his knees near Chopper, just looking down at him. "C-Chopper! Y-You're alive!" tears streamed down his face and onto the ground. Chopper saw he was crying and was shocked, but happy he cared so much. Chopper used his good arm to somehow pull Zoro closer. He then hugged Zoro tightly, sobbing with his own joy.

"Zoro! I'm so glad you're here!" he sobbed, burying his head in the man's chest. He was relieved and never realized how scared he was until he saw his lover. He kept crying, his hoof grasping Zoro's shirt. "I-I thought you wouldn't f-find me!" he said. Zoro was too happy to almost utter any words at that time, and just hugged Chopper back, gently holding him to not further injure his body.

"I-I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead!" Zoro sobbed as well, all of his pent-up emotions releasing at once. He had constantly blamed himself for not being able to protect Chopper. But now... everything just washed away with a wave of happiness, as the two of them reunited again. "C-Chopper, words can't describe how happy I am! I-I thought I would n-never see you again!" Zoro's words only made Chopper cry more.

"You... Y-you really cared about me that m-much?" He stuttered, to happy to say it without stuttering. "Oh Zoro!" He sobbed even harder, making Zoro's shirt soak with the boy's tears of happiness and also sadness. He loved Zoro, and it made his heart leap to know that he was worried about him. Zoro finally stopped sobbing, and looked down at Chopper, smiling lovingly and stroking the small boy's head, his fingers feeling the warmth of his fuzzy fur.

"Chopper..." he said sweetly, before giving a small kiss to the forehead. "I love you, Chopper. I love you with all my heart and I'd rather die first, before seeing you disappear from my life. I promised to protect you with all I had, and when... when I saw you being hit by that crate I thought... I'd never, ever see you again. It hurt me... real bad." Chopper heard Zoro's words and smiled, wiping his eyes on his chest.

"I love you too, Zoro." He said, sniffling. "I don't ever want to make you upset, never..." He looked up at the man through cloudy eyes, kissing his chin lovingly.

"I know, Chopper... I know..." Zoro smiled, loving the feel of Chopper kissing his chin lovingly. He held Chopper closer to him, gently stroking his small body. "Well... we are all alone here..." he smiled, but then heard a familiar voice.

"Not as alone as you think, Zoro!" Zoro looked around, and saw a little girl, wielding a katana, and having steel-blue hair.

"K-Kuina?" Zoro said, a bit lost of words. Kuina giggled a bit, before her self-sure smirk appeared.

"You're still weak, Zoro~" she teased a bit, before smiling at him. "But you've grown. I am still a little girl. How are you? Are you keeping our promise?" Zoro smiled a bit, before turning both him and Chopper to the small girl.

"Of course I am, Kuina! I am becoming stronger each day! I promise, I will keep our promise, no matter what!" Chopper looked around to see the girl, confused. He was slightly annoyed the moment was ruined but it was swept over by curiosity. "Zoro... Who's this?" he asked, knowing she must've been a childhood friend.

"Oh?" Zoro looked down, realizing Chopper was still with him. "Hehe... sorry about that, Chopper. Didn't mean to take the attention from you. This is Kuina! We've known each other when we were kids. We made a promise to each other. Remember that promise I told you about, that I was gonna be the strongest swordsman ever? Well, I made that promise with Kuina." he explained. Kuina sighed a bit.

"Yeah... but I was careless one day, and slipped with my katana when I was rushing to my whetstone, and I... accidentally killed myself." she sighed a bit. "If only... I-I hadn't been so reckless..." Zoro frowned a bit at Kuina's sadness.

"Kuina, I know it's hard for you, being dead and all that. But I promised our Sensei, that I've taken the promise for BOTH of us! So now, I will fulfill my promise and yours too!" Kuina smiled a bit.

"Baka Zoro~" she teased again. "You were always such a fool..." Zoro grinned a bit. "But I'm a fool with pride, in that case!" Chopper just stared quietly at the girl. He wondered if they had a closer relationship than just friends. He didn't like the idea and snuggled closer into Zoro's chest. He winced in pain to do this, since his leg moved in a bad way but settled once he got comfortable.

"Well, I am relieved to see you are alright, Zoro. Take care." Kuina smiled, and then, dispersed. Zoro just kept smiling until he saw Kuina no more. Then he turned to Chopper, and petted his head.

"Don't worry, Chopper-Kun. We were just friends, nothing more. Friends and rivals, hehe..." he chuckled, remembering how they challenged each other. He smiled at Chopper. "I'll love you and you only, though... my little Chopper... I am so relieved that you are ok." Chopper smiled to him, kissing his chest.

"Can we just go to the ship?" he asked, still exhausted and tired. "I... need to patch myself up." he reach over, trying to grab his hand and antlers.

"Of course. I need some patching myself, hehe~" Zoro said innocently, as he stood up, with Chopper in his arms. He bent down, picked up Chopper's broken antlers, and handed them to him. "Here you go. Don't worry, I'll carry you to the ship." he said, as he held Chopper and walked with him through the jungle, back to the ship. This felt familiar to only a month ago when it snowed. But this time, Chopper didn't struggle. He held on to his hand and antlers as he snuggled to Zoro's chest. He loved this man so much. That was his last thought before he fell asleep, unconscious.


End file.
